American Kingdoms (AK)
American Kingdoms is a post-apocolyptic setting which takes place in the former United States of America. In the year 2039 AD, the old nation has been split into six, each with their own goals and desires, all of whom have plans for the future of America. However, they still have each other to deal with, and that is where their troubles will begin; and for some, end. This is an epoch of the strongmen. A time where mercy is a rarity. Into that ruthless arena that these brave nations have embarked. They have all taken command of a post-disaster nation, and carved out their empires in blood, sweat, and tears, all hell-bent on building a newer, stronger empire in the desolate ruins of that once great land. Map of America Background It is 2039 AD, and the world has suffered a massive loss of life. In 2012, the Mayan-D super virus was released by anarchists seeking to bring about a "new world order". 70% of the human population–some 4.9 billion people; parish as no cure can be found to stop the virus' spread. Two years after the event, the virus disappears, having lost the momentum to continue one, just as its creators had planned. Widespread violence, murder, rape, and thief breakout across the world, but none more so in the United State of America, where some 200 million people died in the wake of the virus' spread. For some twenty years the world clawed away at itself, with the death toll reaching into the tens of millions as famine and disease killed off the lucky ones. The world began to move toward civilization once again. Then came the rise of the strongmen, the autocrats and zealots. New empires were born, each with a mandate to re-unite America. mankind had finally began to crawl, then walk, and finally run, as leaders and organizations started on their way to rebuilding society. Each with an uncompromising vision, and little time for mercy. They built armies, cities, and factories, all deticated to restoring their vision of America. Each was determined to prevent another fall, but this, of their America. In far-flung regions of the former United States rose nations of different kinds and goals, but only six of them managed to survive, and move own to challenge the world itself. In the ravaged East Coast, the American Empire sought to build a bigger, stronger, and better United States. In the deep south, the Supreme Nation had plans for a black-dominated America. On the West Coast, the Aryan Legion wished to establish a pure and powerful land clean of "undesirables". In the mountains of Utah, the Pentecostal Union had plans of restoring the bonds between earthly man and the Heavenly Father with blood and gun if needed. In the wastelands of Texas, Outlaw Bikers had their own plans, one of which spread true freedom across the ruins of America. In the high-tech cities of the Mid-West, the Confederation seeks to avoid the mistakes of the past, and move foward anew. And in the plains of the Dakotas and Montana, the Indian Alliance planned to remove the squatters from their lands once and for. Post-Disaster Nations American Empire The American Empire is the post-disaster successor of the former United State America. Following the outbreak of the Mayan-D virus, the government used its vaccine banks to protect the government leaders, important political figures, and loyal agents of the American ideals, and fled into the many government bunkers across the East Coast. The government rebranded itself the American Empire, determined to rule with a stronger–and if need be, harsher hand to prevent such as disaster from ever happening again. Tens years after the outbreak, the government emerged from hiding to rebuild the fallen nation, though it was not the only force with such plans. However, new empire encountered resistance to its goals by new political polities devoted to pushing their own dreams for America into reality. To this threat the empire has adopted a harsh subjugation policy to bring the imputent "states" back into the Union. Since then, the empire has been holed up in New England, attempting to retake the former capital city of Washington, D.C. back from the roving bands of hoodlums and thugs that now squat on Capitol Hill. Confederation The Confederation is a powerful, high technology located in the industrial center that was the former Midwestern United States. Centered around its capital of Chicago, the Confederation was formed by the city's powerful leaders, wealthy patrons, and the think-tanks at the University of Chicago. During the unfolding years of the virus outbreak and following chaos and anarchy, the city's police force brutally put down riots, looting, and crime, and moved to the edges of the city limits to enforce order and security. With the aid of a number of large cities in the region, the Confederation was quickly formed as an impromptu alliance to prevent the spread of violence and murder, and to also prevent the collapse of functioning society around them. Their attempts to bring in additional cities was at first successful, as Racine, Gary, Springfield, and Detroit, quickly rallied around the new organization headed by Chicago. However, the further the Confederation went, the less and less it appeared to be as a liberator, to the paranoid and isolationist towns it in came across who viewed it as a foreign oppressor. Supreme Nation Aryan Legion Outlaw Bikers Pentecostal Union Indian Alliance Category:American Kingdoms